Help
by dancewithme617
Summary: Lucy is being sneaky concerning her schoolwork and Susan takes drastic measures to ensure that she asks for help when she needs it. One-shot. SPANKING FIC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


**_*WARNING*- This story contains the spanking of a minor. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned, and I will not apologize for my work or its content._**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pevensie children, Narnia, or anything else affiliated with them. C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot!

* * *

"Lucy?"

Lucy Pevensie jumped as the knock sounded at the door of her bedchamber. She quickly shoved the book she was reading underneath her pillow and bent studiously over the book and parchment on the bed in front of her, looking up guiltily as Susan entered. "Yes?"

She was supposed to be doing schoolwork. After having been coronated, Peter and Susan had insisted that all four of them continue in their studies, which meant that when Lucy was not ruling (little that she could at 9 years old) or exploring, she was working on maths, liberal arts, astronomy, language arts, botany, history, or diction. Lucy despised school. Well, no, she did not despise school. She loved learning. It was the busy-work that she despised. After all, who would choose problem after problem and theorem after theorem when they could be outside climbing trees and picking fruit and riding horses?

"How's your progress?" Susan's question snapped her out of her daydreaming.

"Uh…on what?" Susan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, um, language?" Lucy guessed quickly. "Good, good, I've nearly finished my short story."

"Lucy, you started your short story two days ago," Susan sighed and walked over to her. "What have you been working on for the last three hours?"

"Botany," Lucy said quickly, "And history."

"Really? Can I see your specimen samples?" Lucy's face reddened.

"I um, I don't have them. I think I left them outside." Susan tilted her head ever so slightly and Lucy looked away.

"You left your whole book of samples outside?"

"Yeah, I can just go and grab them-"

"No, that's alright. I'd like to see your progress chart, please."

"I don't think I have that either…"

"Lucy. Show me your progress chart now, please." Lucy chewed her lip, her face growing redder.

"Susan, I'm trying to study. Can I…can I please show you later?"

" _May_ I-"

" _May_ I please show you later?"

"No." Susan crossed her arms. "I want to see what you've been working on now. I'm worried that you'ven't been working on much at all. Your midterm exam is next week, Lucy."

"I know!" It was Lucy's turn to cross her arms as she sat up indignantly. "I'm doing fine, Susan. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone to finish." Susan sighed.

"Lucy." She moved Lucy's pillow to sit down next to her, and the book that Lucy had hidden underneath it tumbled onto the floor. "What? What's this?" Susan bent from the bed to pick it up. "I thought I took this away from you yesterday when you were distracted by it. I was wondering where it went. Where'd you get this?" Lucy shrugged. "Did you go into my chamber and steal it from my nightstand?" Lucy didn't answer. "Lucy-"

"I didn't _steal_ it…" Lucy trailed off.

"I took that book away from you because you couldn't put it down to focus on your work. When did I tell you that you could have it back?" Lucy squirmed.

"When you're satisfied with my progress chart."

"Exactly. You don't go behind my back, that's unacceptable. Now, where is your progress chart?"

"I'm not showing you," Lucy stamped her little foot on the floor (Susan, to her amusement, noticed that Lucy had to scoot quite forward on the bed to even reach the floor). Susan raised both eyebrows.

"Lucy, if you choose not to show me your progress chart, then I am going to send Peter up here, and you can show him." At this proclamation, little Lucy Pevensie felt her stomach turn. Peter was even more serious about her schoolwork than Susan was. She guessed that Peter would be twice as dismayed to discover that she hadn't filled out a single description of an assignment or checked off a single task for that week. She sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out in an exaggerated sigh as she hopped off her bed and went over to her bookshelf. She retrieved the progress chart from a little bin that was sitting as high up as she could reach, a sure sign, Susan noted, that she hadn't touched it all week.

* * *

Lucy came slowly, dragging her feet. As soon as she reached Susan, who held out her hand for the report, she hopped back up onto her bed and shrank into a corner, hugging her knees to her chest. She prayed that somehow, the summaries and signatures from her tutors would magically appear and she could smartly tell Susan how she told her so. However, as soon as Susan looked up at her, Lucy knew that she'd had no such luck. Susan studied her for a long moment, then asked, "Why, Lucy?" Lucy's eyes instantly filled with tears and she shrugged.

"I…I didn't _mean_ to."

"Didn't mean to what, to lie to me? Didn't mean to abandon your studies to hours of frivolity?"

"I just…I don't _like_ sitting inside for hours working on mindless problems and questions and-"

"Lucy, I understand, but those 'mindless questions' are designed to make your brain stronger and smarter so that you can be a more effective queen when you're older. Your instructors don't give you work because they think it's fun. They give you work because an uneducated queen is a useless queen."

"I know…"

"Do you?" Susan wasn't yelling, which made Lucy even more nervous. Susan yelled when she didn't have time to deal with foolishness and wanted to make her point quickly. The fact that her older sister was speaking calmly and quietly made Lucy very unsettled. She guessed that she wasn't going to get out of this without consequences. "If you're overwhelmed, Lu, ask for help. If you're frustrated, take a _short_ break and fetch a glass of water or stretch your legs. If you're bored, ask one of us to study with you. Peter and I have been in school a lot longer than you have; we know all the tricks and all the games to make school at least a little more exciting." She smiled a small smile that quickly disappeared as she commanded shortly, "Look at me." Lucy's head snapped up. "You lied to me. You neglected your schoolwork. You snuck around and took back a book that I removed because it was a distraction to you. Do you think that you have earned consequences because of those choices?" Lucy nodded, swallowing hard.

"But I _am_ sorry…"

"I'm very glad to hear that, Lucy. I also agree with you that your actions have earned consequences." Susan stood up and held out her hand. "Come on."

* * *

Puzzled, Lucy followed her sister down the hallway until they reached the royal lavatory. Once inside, Susan pulled a chair over to the sink and motioned for Lucy to sit. She left quickly, returning with a glass of water. She then opened a cabinet and pulled out her ivory hairbrush, as well as an unused bar of soap. She turned and looked at her little sister, whose face was white and chalk. She knelt in front of her. "The first thing I want you to know is that I love you, and that will never change, no matter what you do. Do you know that?" Lucy nodded, the picture of remorse, as a single tear slid down her cheek. "I am not punishing you to be cruel. I am doing this because I love you and I want you to succeed. You're brilliant, Lucy, but you are not utilizing your intelligence and your talents to the best of your ability. I don't care what grades you get in school, love; I want to see an ' _A_ ' in your effort, and you're not demonstrating that. And lying to me and sneaking around are not going to help you do anything but dig yourself into deeper trouble. Those are thing that you are going to be punished for no matter what. Do you understand?" Lucy nodded once more. Susan held up the bar of soap. "This is going to remind you not to tell lies. Have you had this happen to you before?" Lucy nodded shakily.

"Pe-Peter made me bite it and sc-scrubbed it around because I said-"

"I don't need you to repeat what you said," Susan gave her a soft smile in an effort to ease the tension. "I'm not going to scrub it around. I'm going to give you one swipe for each subject you told me that you had completed this week that you lied about. You know better than to tell lies, Lucy." She dunked the head of the bar of soap into the bucket of water sitting against the wall. "Open your mouth." Lucy whimpered, then opened her mouth wide. "You did not complete your maths work." Susan started at the back of Lucy's tongue and swiped all the way down to the tip. Lucy shuddered at the bitter, acrid taste of the soap. "You did not complete astronomy." _Swipe._ "You did not complete history." _Swipe._ Susan went on. Language arts. _Swipe._ Botany. _Swipe._ Diction. _Swipe._ "Done with that." Susan set down the bar of soap and reached for the glass of water. "Rinse and spit." Lucy didn't have to be told twice. Gagging, she swished the water around in her mouth, spitting it into the bucket that Susan held for her. "Better?" Lucy nodded. Then she sobbed. Susan pulled her sister up and into a tight hug. "I don't like doing it, Lu. I want you to remember that while you can wash the taste of soap out of your mouth, an untruth is not so easily amended. I want you to be wise about your words and actions. I want you to always tell me the truth. Do you understand?" Lucy nodded against her sister's shoulder. Susan took Lucy's face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Susan?"

"Yes?"

"Am…am I getting a sp…spanking?" Susan sighed.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"I wish that weren't the case, Lucy, but I can't let you off for going behind my back and ignoring your schoolwork, especially with your midterm so soon. I really should be addressing both of those things separately, but I think you understand the impact of them both enough that I don't have to. Do you agree?" Lucy nodded. "Good. Do you want to get this over with?" Lucy nodded again. "Alright, come on." Susan started to lead her back to her bedchamber when Lucy spoke up. "Could…could we just do it here?"

"Here? Why here?"

"I…I just want to…"

"You don't want to drag it out?" Lucy nodded. "I understand. Right then." Susan sat down on the chair. "Hand me my hairbrush?" Lucy obeyed, reluctantly. "Thank you. Come here, Lucy." Lucy shuffled towards Susan and bent over her lap. Susan pulled up Lucy's skirt and tugged down her panties. She tucked one of Lucy's arms behind her back to keep her from getting her fingers smacked. She took a deep breath, then smacked the brush down. She felt Lucy jump and steeled herself to finish the task quickly and carefully. She focused on thoroughly smacking one cheek, repeatedly, until it was the right shade of crimson, then switched to the other one. Lucy was wailing, kicking and squirming frantically over her sister's lap. Susan's heart ached for Lucy; she knew how much getting smacked in one place over and over again hurt. She traveled down Lucy's sit-spots and upper thighs, making sure her little sister would have a good reminder of why she had been punished the next time she sat down. Lucy howled, twisting from one side to the other. Susan touched up some areas that could use a bit more attention, landed ten more harder smacks to the center of Lucy's bottom, then set down the brush and set to task with calming down her baby sister.

* * *

Lucy was sobbing hard, tears streaming down her face. She was sure this was the very worst spanking she had ever received (but then again, she thought that after every spanking). The spanking itself probably hadn't lasted more than two minutes, but it had seemed like hours to Lucy. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She felt Susan pull her panties back up and smooth down her skirt before pulling her up to her feet. She stumbled. Then she was sitting on Susan's lap, her face buried in her sister's shoulder, sobbing as if her heart would break.

Susan rocked her baby sister, shushing her and murmuring how safe and loved she was. "It's over, Lu," she hummed, "it's all done. Shhhh, it's alright. I've got you." She held Lucy close, kissing her cheek and carding her fingers through her hair, until her sobs had quieted to hitched breaths, with an occasional soft sob here and there. "There we are," she sat Lucy up and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her dress. "Are you alright?" Lucy nodded.

"I'm re-really sorry, Su-sun," she sank back against Susan's chest.

"I know you are, darling, all's forgiven," Susan kissed her little sister's forehead. "I'm sorry that I had to do that. I never want to again."

"I wouldn't mind that," Lucy snuffled and gave Susan a watery smile. "Peter's are worse, though."

"Oh, Peter's are worse?" Susan raised an eyebrow. "What, are we having a contest now?"

"No!" Lucy exclaimed quickly. "No, _heavens,_ no." Susan looked at Lucy pointedly. Lucy looked at Susan. Then they both started giggling. Susan drew Lucy into a tight hug.

"Oh, I love you, Lucy-Lu."

"I love you too," Lucy snuggled in close. "I promise that I'll do better with my school." Susan smiled and kissed the top of Lucy's forehead.

"I know you will. Would it help you if I sat down with you and helped lay out more thoroughly what you need to get done each week and helped you get started with each subject?" Lucy pulled away and looked at Susan quizzically.

"You would do that?" Susan tipped her head to one side.

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I just thought that I was supposed to do it all by myself and just have you check up on it once I was all done. I didn't know that you could sit and do it with me."

"Lucy, that's what older sisters and brothers are for. Is that why you'ven't asked Peter or I for help one single time?"

"Well, yeah…you don't ask for help when you're having problems."

"Oh, _Lucy_ ," Susan again pulled her sister close. "How about this. The next time that I have a problem, whether it is with my schoolwork or with what I should wear or something that should do with ruling, I will ask for your help. But in turn, you need to let me help you with your schoolwork and planning, and the next time that you need help, you will ask Peter or Edmund or me. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Three weeks later, the siblings were having a little party to celebrate the stellar results of Lucy's midterm exam. " _Six_ questions wrong out of _fifty_?!" Peter had exclaimed when he had seen the paper, swooping Lucy off her feet and attacking her with kisses. "You are a _genius_. Oh, Lucy, we are so proud of you."

Susan had snatched Lucy away from Peter, squealing and whirling Lucy around. "I _knew_ you could do it!"

Even Edmund's face had broken into a wide smile. He had hugged Lucy tightly and mumbled, around her hair, something like, "Well done".

* * *

"Lucyyyyyy!" Lucy froze in the corridor at the sound of Susan's call. "Luuuucccyyyyyy!" She hurried to Susan's bedchamber, bursting inside.

"What's wrong?!"

"I don't know what to wear…" Susan was standing in the middle of a sea of fabric. Her hair was tussled about and she looked like she was about to cry. Lucy burst into a fit of giggles. "Why are you laughing?!"

"You just look so funny!" Lucy recovered and put her hands on her hips. "You're being ridiculous. This isn't a ball; it's just a small dinner. You don't need to dress up all fancy."

"But I want to look _nice_!" Susan was almost pouting. "Help me."

"Oh my goodness," Lucy rolled her eyes. She waded over Susan's dresses and into her closet. Moments later, she retrieved a simple, but elegant, maroon dress. "This. Wear this."

"Where did you get that? I didn't even see that in there."

"It was right in plain sight. Hurry up and get dressed, I think dinner is starting soon," Lucy turned to leave.

"Lu?'

"Hmmm?" Susan smiled.

"Thank you for your help."

* * *

 **Sooooooooooooooo I know that was trash. Not my best work at all, it was just drabble and very disjointed and directionless. I just wanted to give you guys _something_ because I know that I've been MIA for a little while. I've been stumped but I promise I'll have the next chapters of No Excuse up soon, just be patient with me! In the mean time, if you have any story requests, feel free to comment and I'll take a look :) Inspiration is always easier if it's not just coming from my brain haha. As always, review! xx**


End file.
